


The One Mother Always Warned You About

by FTSMotherPumpkin



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Ahn sisters as actual sisters, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Mistaken Identity, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTSMotherPumpkin/pseuds/FTSMotherPumpkin
Summary: Junghwa is going over to her friend Heeyeon's house to study but there's a strange figure blocking her way...(I'm sorry I suck at summaries lol)





	The One Mother Always Warned You About

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I'm publishing in a very long time but I really wanted to write something for EXID~
> 
> Inspired by [unniefic's monthly challenges](https://unniefic.livejournal.com/tag/%25challenge) from way back when on livejournal. This one is from [September 2010](https://unniefic.livejournal.com/35948.html), the prompt being cliche AU (I chose high school) of at least 500 words.

Park Junghwa froze when she saw him, the kind of person her mother had always warned her about. 

All she had wanted was to study for finals with her new friend Ahn Heeyeon who had graciously invited her to her home. They made the arrangements the day before, Heeyeon scribbling her address down on a clean sheet of notebook paper. Junghwa carefully pulled said paper out of the pocket of her wool coat and double checked the address. Sure enough, she was in the right place. 

But there was a suspicious-looking hooded figure smoking a cigarette seated on the front steps. 

Junghwa made sure to stay just out of the person’s sight as her heart began to pound. She could feel the reverberating thumps in her ears. Her mother had warned her about guys like this. Rebellious and disrespectful, they never listened to any authority figure and only did what they wanted. This usually meant illicit activities like gambling or stealing. They would seduce her with just enough attention - all lavish gifts and dangerous, yet thrilling adventures to get her into bed before tossing her out and severing all ties. Though she suspected her mom had watched a few too many dramas, Junghwa knew she meant well and heeded her advice anyway. 

Her palms were perspiring despite the bitter cold air and her mind kept darting from one plan of action to another. She could simply walk past the man and hope he didn’t grab at her as she tried to ring the doorbell. Alternatively, she could turn around and run home and text Heeyeon that she wasn’t feeling well.

In the end, she decided it was best to text Heeyeon about the stranger. Her friend would call the police if necessary and she could easily escape to safety. Fingers shaking slightly, whether from fear or from the chilly air she wasn’t sure, she texted a brief message to the girl inside the house. While she waited for a reply, she snuck a glance at the figure again. 

The man wore an oversized black sweatshirt atop matching baggy sweatpants and a pair of those tan work boots you see construction workers wear. Wisps of smoke trailed from the cigarette between his fingers. His hood obstructed her view of his face, but he sat with both elbows resting lazily on his spread knees, tapping his feet on the wood step rhythmically, as if listening to a song. 

Junghwa jumped when her phone buzzed in her hand, narrowly avoiding crying out in surprise and dropping it. She had barely processed Heeyeon’s short reply before the front door of the house flew open. 

“Ya, mom is gonna be pissed when she finds out you’re smoking again, Unnie,” Heeyeon snapped at the back of the person on the steps. 

“Almost as pissed as she’ll be when she finds out how short you roll your skirt up after she leaves for work,” the person replied in a strangely feminine voice, pulling the hood off to reveal long brown hair and large silver hoop earrings. A billowing cloud of smoke cascaded from her ruby red lips before she held the cigarette firmly between them to run her fingers through her hair.

“Junghwa-ya, come over, it’s ok,” Heeyeon called to her friend while staring daggers at the woman in front of her, who reciprocated with an equally icy glare, “this is my sister, I’m sorry she freaked you out.” She nudged said sister’s shoulder with her knee, hissing at her to get up and apologize.

“I’m Hyojin.” The older girl stood, dropping her cigarette in the dirt and stamping it out with her boot before nodding at her in greeting, “Didn’t mean to scare you or nothing…” 

“I-it’s ok…I’m Junghwa,” she shyly introduced herself, feeling the heat grow on her cheeks as Hyojin’s eyes scanned her up and down. She had regretted wearing thigh highs instead of tights because of the cold but now felt she had made the right decision. 

Her heart was racing again, this time not from fear. She watched as Hyojin bent over to adjust her sweatpants to rest on her boots just so, brushing a bit of dirt from the pristine leather before standing up again. Her posture was less than perfect but Junghwa would be lying if she didn’t think the slight slouch of the older girl’s shoulders made her all the more attractive.

Hyojin pulled out her pack of Bohem Mojito Doubles, tapping the box against her palm to release a single white stick. She held the cigarette between her crimson lips and fished around for her Zippo, flicking the top with practiced ease. Junghwa’s stomach fluttered like a thousand butterflies when Hyojin looked up and offered her a half smile. 

“Junghwa, come on, before Unnie eats the kimbap mom made for us,” Heeyeon called down the steps, ignoring Hyojin flicking her off and stepping into the doorway.

Junghwa followed but not before stealing one last look at Hyojin who was now strolling down the middle of the road in front of the house, blowing plumes of smoke into the pale blue sky with one hand shoved in her pocket. 

Her mother had been so busy warning her about men that she never thought to warn her about women like Ahn Hyojin, and perhaps she should have.


End file.
